Orders (Thronebreaker)
Orders is a collection of 7 letters in . Orders (Aedirn) Journal entry :from [[Elder Speech]] :To all divisions: :The Lyrian Queen is currently passing through the Moulderwood. Her regiment is not large, but we cannot afford to underestimate her. Do what you can to halt her advance and weaken her forces. We will strike when they are at their breaking point. :-Eldain'' Orders (Angren) version 1 Journal entry :From: Colonel Fferys Liogwr :To:Corporal Dwyllyn Ffionr :Queen Meve has wormed her way through the trap and is now hewded for Red Lobinden. You must cut off her escaoe route at all costs. Should you fail, every third soldier in your unit shall be lashed and sentenced to a month of solitary confinement. Orders (Angren) version 2 Journal entry :From: Count Caldwell :To: Corporal Cffyfri Vffelegh :We still lack enough loggers to meet the expectations of our most gracious emperor, Emhyr var Emreis, the White Flame Dancing on the Graves of his Foes - may the Great Sun shine upon him. If they'll not be tempted by coin, a whip will suffice. The boors are squatting like beasts in the woods, but I've no doubt you'll find them, I expect to have two dozen new laborers before the month's end. Orders (Angren) version 3 Journal entry :From: Ragbard, Lord of Temeria, Mahakam and the Pontar :To: Drogovit, Grand Royal Huntsman :I read your letter with keen interest. Ysgith indeed sounds lke a horrid place. It comes as no wonder the elves surrendered it without a fight. In any case, the felling must continue. Construction of Tuzla Castle has proven difficult due to a scarcity of strong, stable, building materials. We require two dozen oaks, aged one hundred years or more, at absolute minimum. I'm relying on you, Drogovit. Do not disappoint me. You shall see the full extent of my generosity. :Ragbard Orders (Angren) version 4 Journal entry :From: Duke Ardal aep Dahy, Grand Chancellor, Commander of Army Group "East" :To: Colonel Llaig Tryffyrn :Colonel, I entrust to you a mission requiring the utmost discretion. Count Caldwell's usefulness to us in nearing its end. He must soon be removed, but in such a way as to avoid causing fear among our other allies in the North. Given the count's well-known passion for wine and spirits, poison should prove most effective. We shall put the plan into action once Queen Meve is no longer an issue. It shouldn't be long now. Await my signal. Orders (Angren) version 5 Journal entry :From: Foltest, King of Temeria, Pontar, Mahakam, Sodden and Angren :To: Angrenian Foreign Defense Corp :The Nilfgaardians have breached our defenses, I am ordering a complet retreat to Temeria and Brugge via the shortest routes. Do no confront Nilfgaardian forces, except in cases of direct attack or attempts at disarmament. All should negotiate the withdraw of garrisons for each town they reach. Orders (Rivia) Journal entry :From: Duke Ardal aep Dahy, Grand Chancellor, Commander of Army Group "East" '' :''To: Sergeant Yion Ffran :Sergeant, Queen Meve approaches Rivia. Though her ultimate failure is assured, we cannot rule out the possibility thatbshe will breach the cordon at the border. Thus, I reccomand all outpost commanders to conceal division treasuries. In the unlikely event of failure at the border, our resources shall nevertheless not fall into enemy hands. Mark the location of your hudden coffers on a map and dispatch it to hugh command immediately. Category:Thronebreaker letters and reports